Forget the Wrong That I've Done
by racefh853629
Summary: Where do you go when there's nothing you can do except sit around and wait?


A/N: I don't own NCIS, CBS, or any other known entity. This is my season finale tag/premiere prediction. Mentioned are a few of the characters from NCIS: Los Angeles (because it's almost impossible to keep them separated, to me), and a passing mention of CSI's episode, "Play With Fire". I do have a story for NCIS: Los Angeles that I'm working on, so expect that to be up soon. Anyway, this one's just a one-shot, so I hope you all enjoy it, and please review.

* * *

Forget the Wrong That I've Done…

The basement was always rather somber, but Tony couldn't help but feel worse. In the aftermath of the explosion, one that destroyed most of NCIS Headquarters, he felt nothing but sadness. Some people were gone. Good people.

All because of Harper Dearing.

In the silence of the basement, Tony turned on the radio, but as it droned on and on about the bombing in D.C., he felt himself growing agitated.

Harper Dearing. The man responsible for many deaths, including those at the Navy Yard, and Tony knew that blowing up the building was his way of telling them they were getting close. And while their distraught serial killer had his parting shot against the Navy and NCIS, there would be no revenge for the agents.

Harper Dearing committed suicide after detonating the bomb.

Tony sank down against the stairs, wincing as the pain coursed through his body. The bomb blast, combined with the confines of the elevator, had led to a lot of stiffness. Fortunately, though, he and Ziva made it out alive. Many others were not so lucky.

"In other news, a man was arrested yesterday and charged with murder after shooting another man in a park in Los Angeles," the radio interrupted Tony's musings. "The suspect has been identified only as an agent with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Sources say that the murder in Los Angeles is _not_ connected to the bombing on the Navy Yard.

"A man was found dead in his car on the Potomac River, across from the bombing site on the Navy Yard. Metro Police have yet to identify the victim, but have released a preliminary judgment of suicide pending autopsy."

"This just in," another voice on the radio said. "Sources are now confirming that the bombing on the Navy Yard was centered around the headquarters for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, and that said bomb was planted inside a car. Information is still slowly being revealed, but many reports put the death toll around 20, with hundreds being injured."

"Can you imagine what it would've been if we didn't get the building evacuated?" Tony asked himself in the basement.

"A lot worse," came a reply from behind him.

Tony didn't move, didn't react, just waited for the person to finish descending the stairs. When he did, he moved in front of Tony, albeit slowly. "How bad are you hurt?" Tony asked.

"I'll live," McGee replied quietly.

Tony nodded silently.

"You?"

Tony shrugged. "About the same."

McGee nodded.

"Which one of us killed someone in L.A.?"

McGee shook his head. "Not sure. Vance wasn't thrilled when I saw him. As if the bombing wasn't bad enough…"

"Who do we know in L.A. that we can call?"

McGee shrugged. "My phone's still at NCIS."

Tony snorted. "Mine too. I think. I don't know."

McGee nodded, sitting down on one of the benches across from Tony. Both men fell silent as the basement door creaked open again. Silently, the newest basement visitor made their way down the steps before pulling another bench next to McGee's and sitting down.

"Glad to see you're okay," McGee said.

"Likewise," Ziva replied.

"Do you have your phone, Ziva?" Tony asked.

She shook her head. "Why?"

"Trying to figure out which agent killed someone in L.A."

"An agent killed someone in L.A.?"

Tony nodded.

"And, this is more important than the bombing?" she asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Tony explained. "We can't even get into the building yet until it's been cleared by EOD and evaluated for structural security."

"That will take forever, then."

"Most of the damage was in the front," McGee said. "It took them a while to get in."

"I know, McGee," she said. "It took them a while to get us _out_."

Tony closed his eyes.

"Are you sure you are okay, Tony?" she asked.

He nodded. "Tired. Wishing there was something I could do."

Footsteps walked slowly and cautiously across the floor upstairs, and the three agents said nothing. Nor did they flinch as the footsteps made their way cautiously into the basement. The person they belonged to sat down next to McGee, instantly linking her arm through his. She wordlessly put her head against his shoulder.

"Abs, you don't have your phone, do you?" Tony asked softly.

"Uh, no, I don't," she replied. "Why?"

"I wanna know which agent just got arrested for murder."

She frowned. "With everything else… and Gibbs… and Ducky… and you're more worried about a murdering agent of ours?"

"Would you rather we focus on movies? Or something else? There's nothing we can do about the other stuff right now, Abs."

She nodded quietly.

"I mean, there was an episode of _CSI_ where they blew up the lab," Tony said. "Catherine, played by the lovely Marg Helgenberger, was ultimately responsible. The worst injuries were to Greg, played by Eric Szmanda…"

"I saw that one," Ziva said.

"Why does any of this matter?" Abby asked quietly, causing McGee to move his arm around her shoulders to hug her tightly.

"Abby…"

"People are dead, and we're talking about…"

"You don't want to talk about the murderous agent," Tony said. "You don't want to talk about movies or TV. What _do_ you want to talk about, Abs?"

Abby frowned. "That's not fair, Tony," she said.

Tony closed his eyes, inhaling slowly before exhaling. "None of this is," he whispered.

She removed herself from McGee's grasp to make her way over to the stairs, sitting beside Tony and wrapping her arms around him. He responded by hugging her back, and she put her head against his shoulder.

They all stayed like that, silent, until the phone rang in the basement. They all looked at one another, daring each other to answer it. When no one did, the machine picked up with, _"Gibbs. Talk."_

"_Agent Gibbs, this is Assistant Director Owen Granger,"_ the man spoke into the machine. _"I wanted to talk to you about a few things, especially the status in D.C. Please give me a call back as soon as possible..."_

The assembled group looked at one another before Tony untangled himself from Abby and picked up the phone. "Director Granger, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," he said into the receiver. "Agent Gibbs is still at the hospital with Director Vance, and I doubt either one of them has their cell phone. I can relay a message to them, if you'd like."

The group watched Tony nod in response to what he was hearing on the phone.

"EOD has been checking the building for additional explosive ordinance. Following behind them is a smaller group of emergency medical personnel tasked with tagging bodies and removal of any living victims, though we believe a good portion of the people were outside the building at time of detonation. Death toll is at least 25 as of last check, with at least 150 injured. Most of the minor injuries occurred outside of the building due to falling debris."

Tony paced back and forth painfully as he listened to Granger talk.

"Yes, sir."

They watched Tony nod.

"I'll tell Director Vance, sir. I'll have him call you and Agent Lange as soon as possible."

The group was so wrapped up with Tony ending his phone call that they didn't notice the fifth person entering the basement. As the agent hung up the phone and turned around, he suddenly felt like the kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"'Sir'?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded as the group turned to Gibbs. "Assistant Director Owen Granger," the younger man said. "Currently overseeing the West Coast Operations. Calling for an update and to offer an update."

"About?"

"The arrest of Special Agent G. Callen by the LAPD."

Gibbs hid his reaction well. "For?"

"Murder. Killed Marcel Janvier, also known as The Chameleon, on television. Janvier was a serial killer responsible for many deaths, including those of Agents Hunter and Renko out in Los Angeles."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony shook his head. "Glad you're alright, Boss," the younger man concluded. "And, I won't answer your phone anymore."

Gibbs smirked slightly.

"Palmer say anything about Ducky?"

"Heart attack," Gibbs said simply, sitting down next to Abby as Tony settled next to Ziva.

"Is he okay?" Abby asked, hugging onto Gibbs.

"He will be."

"Where is the Autopsy Gremlin?" Tony asked.

"Navy Yard," Gibbs replied.

"Working with the deceased. Vance know Dearing's dead?"

Gibbs looked at him.

"What about the stuff going on in LA?"

"Knew about Callen."

"Hetty tell him?" McGee asked.

"Sam," Gibbs said.

"This is crazy," Abby said, hugging Gibbs tighter.

No one said a word. No one needed to ask the question, but everyone in the room was suffering from various injuries, so the lie was already spoken for.

They weren't fine. But they had a job to do. And when Gibbs's phone rang, the five of them stood up, ready to get back to it.


End file.
